This invention relates to the field of nonwoven fabrics for durable or non-durable use.
Nonwoven fabrics have been produced by a number of processes for a number of decades. Their uses have been many, for example as components of diapers, disposable wipes, feminine hygiene products, surgical gowns and drapes, industrial wipes, oil spill cleanup materials and even applications in the furniture and apparel markets.
A disadvantage that nonwoven fabrics have had in applications as apparel has been that nonwoven fabrics have not exhibited a clothlike feel, stretch or visual aesthetic similar to woven or knitted fabrics. Nonwoven fabrics have generally been point bonded in such a way as to be relatively flat and visually unattractive and to have a relatively rough hand when compared to more expensive textiles.
A number of treatments have been developed to soften nonwoven fabrics such as multiple washings, chemical treatments, or stretching. While these techniques have been successful in softening nonwoven fabrics somewhat, none has proven completely satisfactory for the apparel market.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a nonwoven fabric with a clothlike feel, stretch and visual appeal.